


Time and Effect

by Chiazu



Series: Holding On [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Just Breathe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why would anybody name a cat Lily? It seemed like such a strange name for a person, let alone a cat, and it wasn't really a name you heard anymore. Too old fashion; then again Reid always did enjoy the old fashion. Perhaps it wasn't so strange after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the long awaited and endlessly asked for sequel to Just Breathe is here. It took a few months and about a dozen rewrites, but it is finally here. I hope you enjoy.

Why would anybody name a cat Lily? It seemed like such a strange name for a person, let alone a cat, and it wasn't really a name you heard anymore. Too old fashion; then again Reid always did enjoy the old fashion. Perhaps it wasn't so strange after all.

"I might change her name." Reid handed Hotch a small glass of scotch before sitting down on the couch next to the older man. "No body thinks Lily is a good name for a cat." Lily curled herself up in Reid's lap, pointedly ignoring his attempts at playing.

Hotch took a small sip of his drink, nodding slightly, before answering. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you; it is a strange name for a cat." Hearing Reid's airy chuckle made him smile. Reid's laugh always made Hotch smile. "But since this your cat, I think it fits her quite well."

Reid turned his head towards Hotch, curiosity in his eyes and on the verge of feeling insulted. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing bad." Hotch sipped his scotch again, giving Reid time to think over what he just said. "This is really good. Where did you get it?"

"It was a Christmas present from a friend a few years ago." Reid spoke vaguely before giving the other man his full attention once again. "I'm glad it taste good; couldn't remember if it did not. You know, being clean and sober." He had long given up on playing with Lily and was scratching behind her ear instead. Hotch could her purring, drawing his attention down to Reid's hands.

Despite his better judgement, Hotch found himself staring at them. Those hands fascinated him. "You couldn't remember something? Don't think I'll ever hear that again." Reid let out another chuckle, grateful that Hotch ignored his second comment. He was grateful for a lot things Hotch did.

Lily jumped off the younger man's lap, and Hotch watched her run down the hall towards the restroom. "She's here three days and you already got her litter trained? You need to share your secret with the world." He turned back to Reid, who was not to subtly avoiding his gaze. "What is it?"

Reid shook his head. "Nothing; I just... You don't have to keep coming over here." Hotch wasn't expecting him to say that. It wasn't even on the list of things he ever expected to Reid to say, and he had a long list. "I mean, you don't have to keep checking on me. It's been months since she died, and I'm okay." Reid swallowed around the lump growing in his throat. "I'm doing okay. Just like you said I would. It's not that I hate you coming over; I love that you do, but I know you'd rather spend time at home with Jack instead of over here making sure I don't anything stupid. You don't have to do all this."

Hotch stared at the younger man, more confused than before. Reid just sat there, pulling at a loose thread on the cushion of the couch; those hands were going to be the death of him. There was a quiet clunk as Hotch placed his drink down on the coffee table. "Okay, that's.... okay?" He know idea what to say. Usually Hotch had no trouble understanding Reid's rambling, but this he just couldn't process.

Then it all clicked. Hotch would have laughed if he knew it wouldn't worry his friend. Reid was nervous enough as it was; Hotch didn't want Reid to fret anymore than he already was. "You're not a waste of time. I look forward to the time we spend together." Hotch smiled the light reddening on Reid's cheeks, who nodded and looked away. "Besides, the more time I spend with you the more time Jack gets to spend with his aunt; and, as far as I can tell, neither of seem to mind that very much." Reid just kept nodding away, obviously too embarrassed to say anything.

Despite the length of time that passed in silence, both waiting for the other to say something, Hotch felt relaxed the entire time. Reid seemed to have that growing effect on him. Looking over at the younger man, it amazed Hotch that someone who was incapable of sitting still calmed him so. It made Hotch want to know what other effects Reid could have on him.

Reid was looking at anything and everything to avoid letting Hotch see how red his face had gotten, so when his eyes landed on the clock he was surprised to see what time it was. "It's getting late. Don't you need to go pick up Jack?" He finally looked over at Hotch and smiled. "You don't want him thinking you're Batman again, do you?"

"Why couldn't you have forgotten I told you that?" Hotch patted his pockets, making sure his keys hadn't fallen out while their were sitting, as he stood up to leave.

Reid smirked up at the the other man. "Even if I didn't have an eidetic memory, I would never forget that, Batman." He stood once Hotch found his keys inside his jacket.

Hotch laughed slightly, "That's a bit diabolical of you, Doctor Reid." Hotch walked the short distance to the front door, and could hear Reid laughing behind him. "Keep it up and you'll be Robin."

"Wouldn't be the first time I got call 'Boy Wonder'."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Garcia was probably to blame. She's been calling everyone on the team so many different names for years, Hotch didn't even bother to keep track. "See you at work."

"Drive safe." Reid watched the other man nod and wave over his shoulder as he left, closing the door behind him.

Grabbing the long forgotten scotch, Reid looked at it for a moment before letting out a small breath and smiling. "Nothing bad, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's a run-on sentence somewhere in there. And before you ask, yes there's going to be another part after this one. That's why I wrote the ending as I did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
